nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Wang Chang
Wang Chang now known as Mr. Chang is one of the founding members and the leader of Chang Gang. Mr. Chang is role-played by Lord_Kebun Bio Wang Chang legally changed his name to Mr. Chang. A self-described native of Puerto Rico, Mr. Chang runs the Chang Gang, as well as his line of cons and petty crime. He is skilled in urban combat and martial arts. A heavy drug user and adrenaline junkie, he is frequently injured as a result of reckless high-speed driving. His spirit animal is the dragon. Backstory Mr. Chang is a 72-year-old Vietnamese immigrant with a dreadful past and a peculiar present. Growing up during the time of the Vietnam war, Chang saw nothing but death, blood, and guilt. In addition, his parents were never around and abandoned him when he was nine. He was forced to raise himself in the wilderness of Vietnam, secluded from any others that could’ve helped him. For almost 20 years, Chang spent his time in Vietnam ruins, suffering from PTSD caused by all of the terror of war, and living with built-up confusion from his parents' departure, until he managed to find a boat of helpless people trying to escape to America in hope for a new life. He spent 50 years traveling around the United States in hope of finding a life he was never able to have while dealing with the fact that he doesn’t have the skill to act “normally” around others. During this time he dabbled in many drugs resulting in his current goofy and deluded personality. His final stop was Los Santos, where he hopes to finally settle down and just live life the way it is. Even though he suffers from mental conditions, he still tries to have fun and make the best out of life. Chang Gang Upon arriving in Los Santos, he met [[Garrett Jobless|'Garrett Jobless']] and began the Chang Gang together, which they named after Chang. The Chang Gang have since become one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos. As stated by Chang, they are the oldest and longest-running gang in this city. Coop Hostage PlanYou're a murderer Choop Infiltrator down whole city hostage Mr.Chang Most Wanted Criminal | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (untitled clip 1) Coop is a murderer Mr.Chang Most Wanted Criminal | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (untitled clip 2) Mr.Chang Most Wanted Criminal | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (untitled clip 3) Cop Appears and gets Shot! Massacre in Ls PD *This event happened in the "Old Server"* This event started with Chang being heavily wanted, facing life in prison, and getting the idea to hold up Coop and a third of the city (back then the city was 32 slots, so about 8 or so people) as hostages. The plan was that Coop would go into the PD database and erase Chang's record so he wouldn't have to be jailed. Chang, knowing Coop wouldn't just do it, came up with the idea to have [[Coop Holliday|'Coop]] kill someone and have blood on his hands. That someone ending up being Vinny (Clip). As the plan went on Chang ended up getting what he wanted but not before killing half of the PD and hostages. P'''''eople Involved: Vinny, Chang, Daquan, Taco, Big D, Joe, Dumbass, Coop, Kelly, and some random cops and other people The Final Day in the Old ServerFriendly Fireuntitled clip 1 What is this music? untitled clip 2 untitled clip 3 untitled clip 4 untitled clip 5 untitled clip 6 untitled clip 7 untitled clip 8 untitled clip 9 Chang was part of the final day of the old server before the great purge on July 31, 2018 The Dragon's Dojo and The Dark Web'https://clips.twitch.tv/InnocentSparklingZebraSoBayed The Dragon's Dojo The Dragon's Dojo is a martial arts school and front for criminal activity run by Chang in the foyer of the Chinese Theater. The Dragon's Dojo was started by Chang as a front to push various items (guns, drugs, lockpicks, etc.) from the "Dark Web" as Simon, the overseer. In an attempt to get more exposure for the dojo Chang and the boys held a grand opening event. Things turned bad when [[Sal Rosenberg|'Sal Rosenberg]] lit a campfire and caught all the attendees on fire, effectively closing the dojo. The Dojo has since been reopened with Chang being the only person with the key to open it. People can now enter the Dojo and walk inside it (if unlocked by Mr. Chang). It consists of a sparring ring and Asian inspired accessories. Mr. Chang frequently hosts "The Dragon's Dojo Tournament" where people fight each other to get the chance to win a Golden Dragon statue. Uchiha is the most recent winner of this event and holds the Golden Dragon. Koil Coin'https://clips.twitch.tv/OilyProudTubersBIRB Koil Coin started with the sale of an old computer with Windows XP that was in the back office of a convenience store in the Little Seoul area. Mr. Chang and [[Bobby Brown|'Bobby Brown]] sold it to Sayid for 8,000 dollars. With that very computer Sayid created Koil Coin. Uchiha Jones and the 6th Realm [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']]' '''is Chang's mortal enemy turned best friend and is the only one said to beat him in the "final battle" where he ascended to the 6th Realm with his arch nemesis. Chang has also engaged in epic battles with a cyborg and a disciple of the 6th Realm. '''Wu Chang Records' A record label created by Vinny with Chang's name attached. When Lil Erf dropped his hit song "Chang Gang" Vinny and Chang signed him as the record label's first artist. Lil Erf Sound Cloud:HERE Private Detective Firm Posing as Detective Chang, he runs a series of cons and unethical operations, often with his assistant [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen']]. The Simulation Theory The Simulation Theory started with a police shootout on September 16th featuring Chang’s Armored Truck Mag-dump Special. Shortly after the intense shootout spanning across East LS and the Oil Fields Randy, Vinny, Mario and Chang decided to engage in a job offered by Bovice to capture Olivia Copper. While Chang is on the job and being repeatedly chased by police at every location, there is a moment at the swamp boat house where he runs off to wonder why he is even kidnapping her. What is controlling him, and is it really Chang doing this? After watching Bovice torture and embed his ideology into Copper, Chang’s mental state seems to change. The following day, Chang is downed and caught in a police shootout. While being processed by Soze and Svenson(?), Chang starts to question what the jail cell is and why he is even there. Questioning if he was actually "guilty" and if it was Mr. Chang that even shot those cops. Chang is sentenced and has a mental breakdown outside of the Bolingbroke cell where he believes this life is all a simulation. That someone is controlling his actions... his every move. Taking his mask off reveals a Uchihaian-like soft, plain face which causes Chang to yell, "Look, this is not even me!". The revelation continues into the prison yard while doing jobs with Chang yelling, "Why am I repairing something I don’t even know how to repair!". Shortly after that question, his overseer (Kevin) speaks to him in his head...affirming his suspicion that he is not in control of his life and actions. He vows to find and destroy his overseer to "actually" be set free. The ghost of Simonhttps://clips.twitch.tv/DeafSuspiciousPhoneSpicyBoy Oct 31, 2019 Halloween night, the ghost of Simon came back to haunt Chang Gang. Achievements # Owner and operator of Dragons Dojo martial arts. # Legally changed his name from "Wang Chang" ''to ''"Mr. Chang". # Was the 2nd person in the Chang Gang to get a million dollars # Helped start the Chang Gang # One of the first people to do a successful prison break in the server. # He once Broke Bovice out from jail with Snake and Uchiha. # His gang is the longest standing and has the longest time in the server. # Part of the Dark Web as the "product pusher". # Is the proud and only owner of the "buggy" from the tuner shop. # Indirectly help start the dark web and koil coin with bobby brown. # Coined the term SBS know as Small Brain Syndrome. Relationships Freya Manning 'https://clips.twitch.tv/LazyNastyBobaFeelsBadMan In July of 2019, Chang reluctantly married Freya to get wedding presents. 'Garrett Jobless During the whole marriage with Freya, Garrett had actually gotten married to Chang along with Freya making it the Chang, Freya and Garrett marriage.Garrett has claimed that hes loved Chang a long time. Lees Grey 'https://clips.twitch.tv/AbstemiousSmoothCatDatSheffy Was in a relationship with her before finding out had found out she was kidding about the whole thing. Chang was mad and kidnapped her to the chicken factory in Paleto and tortured her for revenge. 'Jean Steele She is Chang's SEX-utary and is very sweet on him. As of late now that her and Jordan are no more she wants to take Chang out on a date. Margaret Fox ' Ex-Girlfriend in the old server and is a former chang gang member. 'Macy A ex-girlfriend in the old server. Maria De La Rosa 'Chang's Dolphin ImpressionMaria, baby your a firework. Maria De La Rosa | No Pixel ''(clip of chang and maria) She is a Ex-Girlfriend from the old server, use come around all the time and was very attached to Chang and would become very jealous if any woman or man would look at him and refer to him as "her man" and no one else could have him. '''Sur Lee Chang was forced into marriage by him back in the old server. [[Vivian Brooke|'Vivian Brooke']] Ex-Girlfriend in the old server use to hang out with chang and the guys a lot. Quotes * "HUUUUU" * "Are you fuckin dumb?" * "Ramee is your SBS kicking in" * "Ramee, you're braindead" * "Dumb motha fuker" * "You fucking bitch!" * "CASE CWOSED" * "Night, Night" * "Boom Bitch" * "Shut the fuck up you baby back bitch." * "Wooool Dat Shit" * "Kisses! *mwah mwah*" * "Shoot dat mother fucker" * "HALP ME!" * "BBW" * "Roll Out" * "look at the fookin state of ya" * "Oh my gah, wouja wook at dat" * "Fuckin baskerds" * "What a woser" Sound Cloud # it's mr. chang by kooxy Clips Old Server Clips # Leanbois vs the Chang Gang # GARRET EXPOSED # 3, 2,1 Mr Chang view # Chang Learns a Lesson? # Black Guy Robbing the Bank # ! eat ass # shroud and chang gang get away with the money # This is Coop BTW # GOD DAMMIT # Stop in the name a laaahhahahahha # This means War # OMG ITS NOT A LADY # Grandpa Gets Revenge On Mr. Chang! # fly like an eagle # Mr Changs rap skillzz # A Lil Present for Emily # SUB with PRIME! # enter mr. chang the dragon # Dragon Falls # Mr.Chang Hustling The Streets| NoPixel Update Wednesday | Twitter @LordKebun # Transport 101 # Chang Freestyle # Mr.Chang The Dragon | NoPixel PURGE | Twitter @LordKebun # JoblessGarrett called his mum on Chang :D # Mr.Chang The Mastermind | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (chang and vivian clip) # Oh Mah Gahd What Did He Just Say? # My first day as Big D. Warning Headphone Users # Big Glock New Music Video # Ass Eating Music # chang is still rping wut ?? # You're a murderer Choop (coop hostage plan) # Infiltrator down (coop hostage plan) # whole city hostage (coop hostage plan) # Mr.Chang Most Wanted Criminal | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun(part of coop hostage plan) (untitled clip 1) # Coop is a murderer (coop hostage plan) # Mr.Chang Most Wanted Criminal | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (coop hostage plan) (untitled clip 2) # Mr.Chang Most Wanted Criminal | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (untitled clip 3) (part of coop hostage plan) # Chang Gang take#67 # RAID on Chang's Casa (Chang's first ever house raided on the server) # Kevin's azz recipie # Jumpscare 2018 # Chang Murks Women Beater # Changs wierd side... # Taco trying to sub # Chang's record is long like yarn # Chang bringing it back # �������������� # Macey goes down (thats her name right?) # Chang Wins!! # Mr.Chang Heavyweight Champion | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun New Server Clips # Chang and Freya are married # YOU ARE NOT PLAYING! # "how the f#ck do you even drive without looking" # train crash # Garry and Aj rig dice game # Bobby Brown and Mr. Chang sell a computer # PogChamp escape from cops # dont mess with chang gang # the boys are gonna clean you up # he was vaping # dragons dojo grand opening round #2 # super troopers RP # Y-Y- Yes sir i'm a warlord # get back gonna light it up (old school cop getaway) # that actually worked # F dat B # back in the day : thats a true story # chang and his many wife's # i rushed over to see you # Jeffery jobless in the dumpster # Herb and Mr Chang have a fight # ARE YOU KIDDING ME! # prison school trip # BIG D the entertainer # LUL # Mr.Chang The Dark Web | NoPixel Rp | Twitter @LordKebun (bobby brown and chang clip) # Ramee Exposed! # Chang and Bobby get close # The day Bobby and Chang messed up bad!! # DOJO pact # lol # Coooking Session LMaoo # Best rap ever # Herpes WutFace # Numbawan # Mr.Chang The Dark Web TRUTH | NoPixel RP | Twitter @LordKebun (simion and chang clip) # Chang vs. The Chosen One # Seems Normal # Mr.Chang The Dark Web Begins | NoPixel UPDATE | Twitter @LordKebun (chang and his father kudo kai clip) # Vinny catches a Garrett # Mr. Chang's Dojo Rap # The Revenge of Simons Ghost Random Server Clips # GTA 5 RP Mr.Chang On A Mission! (First ever clip created on the channel) # GTA 5 RP with Mr.Chang! # WTF (MidnightRP) # chang gets lap dance from daquan (RivalryRP) # are you braindead? (RivalryRP) # convent store RP (RivalryRP) # halp me im flying (RivalryRP) # SHIFT AND F TO USE CAMERA (RivalryRP) # Jebaited "I Got Some A** U Can Eat" (RivalryRP) # chess burgha legiit (RivalryRP) # Is Rivalry PD talented? That reaction tho, LUL (RivalryRP) # that guy is salty (RivalryRP) # El Chapito - Pablo Pablo Pablo (RivalryRP) # chang's immersive drug experience (RivalryRP) # Goodnight Ramee (RivalryRP) # The 3 Stooges (RivalryRP) # Chang can speak italian (RivalryRP) # Go Macy Lmfao (LAPD RP) # This is Chang on MagicallityRP! (MagicallityRP) Random Clips # God Dam It Joe (Sea of Thieves) # Chang IRL # I found the missiles (GTA Online) # I aint Scurred | Top Hacker NA | Twitter @LordKebun (welcome to the game II) (kebunFear emote origin) # didnt give him your gf (welcome to the game II) Trivia * Chang Gang was actually NOT formed on NoPixel but on a different server called USARP, this was before NoPixel became a server on FIVEM. * Chang originally spoke in what was supposed to be an Asian accent. Later he developed a unique manner of speech resembling a mixture of Bugs Bunny, Bruce Lee, and a cat macro. * Often says he is Puerto Rican, sometimes speaking Spanish and repeating the meme, "jajaja". However, this isn't true and only serves as a humorous deflection from constantly being asked questions on his ethnicity. Many people in and out of Los Santos don't get the joke and have passed it on as fact, causing more confusion, a result that likely amuses him because he enjoys tricking people. * When Chang engages in "guerilla warfare," he puts on camouflage underpants and matching body paint which make him invisible to his adversaries. * The "old server" version of Chang used to drink gasoline. He now uses it to commit opportunistic arson. * When Chang was getting married to [[Freya Manning|'Freya']], ''he was actually getting married to '''Garret' in a joint marriage''.'' * Mothers maiden name is Chang * Chang's first pet was an iguana, named Marcus Criminal Record Gallery Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord_Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha Cangwedding.PNG|chang and freya wedding chang1.png changpunch.jpg Big d and chang.png|Big D and Chang changheli.PNG chang3.png chang.jpg|Mr Chang's police profile picture in the public records database Chang2.PNG Changlmg.PNG DC8E6009-5B93-4A3B-B4B6-FD8401E5D1CD.jpeg|SBSO look chang5.PNG chang7.PNG CGrdrRP.PNG chang8.PNG chang9.PNG changCAMO.PNG changdragondojocar.png chang11.PNG chang10.PNG changandMacy.PNG|Chang and his old girl macy hugging chang4.png chang12.PNG|Dojo look changJail.PNG ChangUFC.PNG|Left to Right: Tessa, Big D, Kev(Chang), Taco, Macey chang13.PNG changandbovice.PNG|Chang and bovice References Category:Male